Shirts
by hello.anne
Summary: Soul notices Maka has an obsession with wearing other people's shirts


**Shirts**

AN: FUN FACT! I used the word "shirt" 29 times. HOHO.

* * *

Soul narrows his eyes, scanning his drawers. "Where are of all my _shirts_?" He scratches his head angrily and continues to rummage through his drawer. He just did the laundry two days ago! How could there be no shirt for him to use?

Abruptly, Soul stops as he comes to a sudden realization.

_Really?_

He adjusts his towel around his waist and stomps out his room. Not bothering to knock, he throws open his meister's door.

He frowns as he finds her slouching comfortably on her bed reading a thick, hard covered book and wearing one of _his shirts._

Maka looks up at him, surprise at his sudden intrusion. "Soul, what are you doing walking around with just a towel-"

"You took my shirts, _again_."

Maka smiles sheepishly at him and scratches her head. She can't help it; his shirts are just so comfortable! Soul is bigger then her so his shirts hang super loose; they are perfect for sleeping in.

"Do you want me to walk around the apartment _naked?" _

She turns red and splutters, "WHA- NO. SOUL, WHAT ARE YOU SAYING." Although, Maka thinks offhandedly, glancing at his bare torso, it wouldn't be a bad idea…not that she would ever admit it.

Soul takes a slight step back, eyeing the book in his partner's hand. "This is the fifth time- FIFTH TIME MAKA, that I told you to lay off my shirts!" He takes a deep breath.

He is nagging, _nagging_. Cool guys do not nag.

Soul sighs, "just please, _please, _stop taking my shirts." He pulls his hand through his hair and walks out the room.

Maka stares at his retreating back for a moment and then shrugs, returning to her book.

000

The next night Soul is lounging on the couch watching his favorite TV show when Maka appears from the hallway.

She has a towel wrapped around her head and wears an orange tank top and white shorts.

He sighs with relief, noting that she isn't wearing one of his shirts again and returns his attention back to the TV.

When she passes him to sit down on the couch, Soul does a double take. Why did that orange tank top look eerily similar to the one Black Star used during their basketball games?

Maka catches him staring, "What? I'm not wearing your shirt!"

Soul blinks and shakes his head. Whatever. Like she would be wearing one of _Black Star's_ shirts. He scoffs at the thought. "Yeah, yeah I know. Don't get your panties in a twist."

Maka glares at him and smashes a book over his head.

000

When Maka comes out of the bathroom wearing an oversize white dress shirt with two symmetrical stripes on each side, Soul becomes suspicious.

"Is that _Kid's_ shirt?"

Maka blinks at him at glances at her shirt, "Oh yeah. It's really comfortable to sleep in."

Soul splutters, "Why the hell do you have his shirt! You had Black Star's shirt on yesterday too, didn't you!" He points at her accusingly.

Maka raises an eyebrow, "Why does it matter Soul? At least I'm not wearing any of _your _shirts."

Soul stammers incoherently and angrily stomps to his room in defeat.

000

Soul doesn't believe his eyes when he finds Maka wearing a black and gray striped turtleneck.

"T-THAT'S _PROFESSOR STEIN'S_ SHIRT," Soul incredulously points out.

Maka looks at him, "yeah. It's been cold lately and Professor Stein's shirts are pretty warm-"

"NO. Just _NO._ Maka are you crazy?"

"What? It's just a shirt- SOUL WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Maka shrieks when Soul pounces on her and attempts to remove her shirt.

She struggles to push the scythe weapon off her, but Soul overpowers her and successfully detaches the shirt from her body. Thankfully, Maka is wearing an undershirt.

Then, in one swift motion, Soul takes off his own shirt and shoves it towards Maka.

"Wear _that_ instead!"

Maka blinks disbelievingly, "What! Soul, you can't just _take off_ my shirt and _then force me to wear yours_!" She takes out a book, ready to pummel him, _hard_, but when she looks around the room Soul is nowhere in sight. Maka also realizes with disdain that he took Professor Stein's shirt with him.

"_What the hell." _

000

The next night when Maka opens her drawers, she discovers that it is filled to the brim with Soul's clothing. Also, Maka notes, all of Black Star, Kid, and Professor Stein's shirts are all gone.

Maka smirks as she puts on one of Soul's shirts.

Success.


End file.
